


Always

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor stenbrough, also harry potter spoilers but like the movie came out 9 years ago, legit just a bunch of cute fluff, richies favorite character would be luna fight me, sonia is there for 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: For 19 years, Eddie Kaspbrak has had to live with his soulmate tattoo telling him that Dumbledore from Harry Potter had died. But finally he was going to met his soulmate.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah im an unoriginal bitch for making the title Always but i dont really care \
> 
>  
> 
> also this is longer than an essay i wrote for school so like

The day was here. After 19 years of an entire series being spoiled for him, it was finally happening. Eddie was finally going to meet his soulmate. 

 

_ Man, I can’t believe they killed Dumbledore.  _

 

He rubbed the tattoo on his wrist. He remembered the first time he read Harry Potter. It had clicked in his mind instantly. The Dumbledore guy from his soulmate tattoo was a fictional character. No more would he have to worry endlessly about some guy with a weird name. Eddie knew that Dumbledore was going to be killed. He could spoil an entire unwritten book series for anyone. Even the author. 

 

 Today, July 15th 2009, he was going to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and he was going to meet his soulmate. He and his best friend since birth, Bill, were going to wait at the movie theater for as long as possible until he heard those words. 

 

Eddie walked downstairs to pick up Bill. 

 

“Ma, I gotta get going. I’m picking up Bill to see Harry Potter, remember?” Eddie grabbed the keys to his car and went for the door. 

 

“Eddie-bear.” Sonia called sweetly. “Do be careful driving to Bill’s.” 

 

“Will do, Ma.” 

 

Eddie closed the door behind him and let out a breath of relief. Ever since he had come out as gay, things had been awkward around him and his mom. She obviously hated it but he was no longer a child, there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t manipulate him like she had done when he was young. _ Take your pills, Eddie-bear. You know how your allergies can get.  _

 

Eddie pushed the thought out of his head. He didn’t like thinking about his mom. Especially on a day like today. 

 

He pulled into Bill’s driveway. He heard the front door close and saw Bill emerge, wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt. 

 

“Eddie!” He yelled as he got into the car. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Oh hell yeah! I’m going to meet my soulmate!” 

 

“I meant are you ready for Half-Blood Prince, but that’s a plus too I guess.” 

 

“A plus?!? I’m about to meet the love of my life and it’s a plus?”

 

“Well for  _ me _ the big thing here is Harry but you know, you do you.” 

 

Eddie parked his car in front of the Aladdin. He got out a took a deep breath. The time was now. 

 

Bill and he got their popcorn and drinks and made their way to the theater to get seated. When Eddie walked in the first thing he noticed was a tall guy wearing an obnoxious looking hawaiian shirt and ripped jeans. He had long curly black hair and lots and lots of freckles. Seriously, his entire face looked the night sky. Eddie loved it. 

 

He sat down and the lights dimmed. The trailers played and then for 2 hours and 33 minutes it was just perfect Harry Potter content. In the final minutes of the film Draco made his way to the astronomy tower and Eddie knew what was to happen next. He had known that Dumbledore was going to die since the day he could read but he still got a little choked up. The credits rolled and the lights flickered back on. As he stood up to leave he heard someone:

 

“Man, I can’t believe they killed Dumbledore.” 

 

Every part of Eddie’s body froze. Behind him he heard Bill whisper “oh shit.” He was filled with a weird kind of rage as 19 years of knowing that Dumbledore was going to die flew by him. At last he found his voice. 

 

“You! You’re the one!” Eddie practically screamed. 

 

Around turned the boy in the hawaiian shirt and looked Eddie up and down. 

 

“That’s not really how I imagined you’d say it.” 

 

“Oh, yeah? Imagine having an entire franchise ruined for you before it even became a thing.” 

 

“Oh shit. Wait come here, let me see your tattoo.” 

 

Eddie jumped over the seats to face the boy. He was much taller than Eddie, who had to stand on his toes just to reach eye level. He turned over his wrist to show the tattoo. 

 

“You’ve had to live with that your whole life?” The other boy raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Damn. Oh fuck. I’m Richie Tozier.” 

 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

 

“Well, Eds. What say you to grabbing some food?” 

 

“That’s not my name, and I have to give my friend a ride home.” Eddie turned around to see that Bill had disappeared. 

 

Eddie scanned the slightly crowded theater looking for his friend. When he found Bill, he saw that he was talking to a guy with curly hair who Eddie had seen around the library occasionally. He saw Bill pull out his phone and start typing. Then Eddie received a text. 

 

_ [Bill] met my soulmate too  _

_ [Bill] dont need a ride home cuz that ain’t where im going  _

_ [Bill] ;)  _

 

“Actually I’m all free.” Eddie refocused on Richie. 

 

“Oh yeah. That’s the guy I came with. Stan.” 

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“I’m 6’1, I can see your texts over your shoulder. How about pizza?”

 

“Sure.” Eddie said lacing his hand with his soulmate’s. “Derry House of Pizza?” 

 

“I was thinking Little Caesars, but your idea is much better.” 

 

“Who’s your favorite character?” Eddie tried to make conversation. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Harry Potter. Who’s your favorite character?” 

 

“Hmm.” Richie thought for a minute.“I’d have to say Luna. Or maybe Ron. What about you?” 

 

“For me, it would have to be Harry.”

 

Richie and Eddie spent the rest of the day together, telling each other their entire life story until finally they arrived at Eddie’s house. 

  
  


“I’ve had a pretty good day with you, Chee.” 

 

“Well, my spaghetti, I’ve had an absolutely splendid day with you.” 

 

Eddie smiled. 

 

“Aww.” Richie swooned. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s just you’ve got a really cute smile.” 

 

Eddie blushed. “You really think so?” 

 

Richie smirked and placed and soft kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “I really think so.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
